


Ordinary Love Life

by mezzosesu



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, First Love, Fluff, Nervousness, Slice of Life, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Small moments depicting a budding relationship between Skateboard Girl and Fuku Fire.





	Ordinary Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be read after [ Love Love Umbrella ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799773), but really you can do whatever you want haha. To be honest, I just really had a strong urge to write more femslash with these characters, so here I am.

She can't believe it.

She just can't believe it.

She, Skate-- resident slacker, a disappointment to teachers everywhere in a 50-mile radius, voted most likely to accidentally fall into the lake-- is dating the cutest girl she’s ever met in her life.

Is dating her best friend.

Is dating--

“Fuku's waiting, Skate! What are you doing up there?”

“A-ah! Sorry, coming!” Skate does a frantic sweep of her room, eyes combing over the piles of skateboard equipment, clothing, and gossip magazines in a desperate search to find her school bag. When her cursory search proves futile, she jumps off her bed and crouches to the floor, immediately finding her bag shoved haphazardly underneath her desk. After grabbing it, she looks in the mirror to make sure her uniform is up to par, then she heads downstairs.

“Took you long enough, child,” Her mother chides as soon as she enters the hallway. Her tone is tense and her arms are crossed, but Skate pays it no mind. How can she, when perfection itself is standing in her home (in her hallway even!), smiling at Skate with that lovely face of hers???

“H-hey girl, morning,” Skate manages to stammer out to Fuku with a blush. She goes to pull her cap forward to hide her face, but to her dismay, it's held snug by her head tentacles. It was her usual style and normally gave her no issues, but of course today it would fail her like this!

Even more embarrassed, she hides her face in her hands, which immediately sends Fuku into a giggling fit. Behind her, she hears her mother make an exasperated sound.

“Hurry up and get your shoes on, you don't want to make you and your girlfriend late, yeah?”

Skate turns back to her mom, scandalized, as Fuku giggles harder. “M-MOM!!” She knows that her mom means it in a totally platonic sense, but she can’t help herself from reacting to it. Little did she know, they were dating! Officially! As of last night! She’s very nervous about it, and it would be great if her mom could stop being embarrassing about it already, thank you!

By the time Skate manages to leave her apartment with Fuku, Skate’s face is sufficiently dark purple and her soul has nearly beat a hole through her chest. Fuku’s giggles passed by the time Skate pulled her sneakers on, but small sparks of laughter fly out every now and again as they walk towards the school.

When they’re a good distance away from her home, Skate starts to relax, though her soul continues its rapid pace in spite. And how could it not, being beside her girlfriend? It’s a dream come true, a reality she’s been longing for, and god she’s so nervous. Was it normal to be this nervous? She has no experience, no way to tell. She feels like she’s going to die, to spontaneously combust right there on the sidewalk, but at the same time, she feels...light? Happy?

Suddenly, she’s overcome with this overwhelming need to hold Fuku’s hand. That’s what new couples do right, hold hands? They’re a couple, so it’s okay! Can she just... ask her? Maybe she could brush her fingers against Fuku’s, play it off as an accident. Then, when Fuku says she doesn’t mind, she could slowly, carefully, lace their fingers together. Then Fuku would tighten her fingers against hers, then--!!

Well, then Skate would probably literally die of happiness and get sent to the Delta Rune in the sky, BUT WASN’T IT WORTH IT TO HOLD THE HAND OF HER NEW PRETTY GIRLFRIEND?!

She glances sidelong at Fuku subtly, and her breath catches when she sees that Fuku’s hand is so close to hers. It’s smooth, slender, and delightfully green, a color that’s quickly becoming her favorite. Petite, like Fuku, and just crying out for someone to hold it. It wouldn’t even be that hard to just move her own hand a few inches out, just a little bit…

Oh, oh no, she’s so nervous. She can feel her palms getting clammy, and isn’t that just disgusting? She doesn’t want Fuku to feel her sweaty hands clasped around her dainty, perfect ones, but she also wants to be connected with her so bad. It’s stressful, why is she so stressed? Why is this stressing her out so much??

Somehow, Fuku senses something amiss and turns to Skate questioningly. “Hm? What’s up?”

“N-nothing! Nothing at all!” Skate spits out nervously. She wrenches her hand to her chest, grasping her wrist as if she literally has to hold it back from doing something unsavory.

Fuku watches curiously, and the flames on her head flicker as she hums in thought. “Oh! I bet--” She leans over and rests her head on Skate’s shoulder, looking up at Skate with those bright eyes of hers-- “you were thinking of holding hands, right?”

Skate’s mouth gapes open like a fish out of water. She wants to explain that yes, maybe she possibly wanted to hold hands, but her words catch in her mouth and she can’t vocalize them. She tries again and again until eventually she just settles for nodding frantically. Man, she’s so lame. Thank goodness no one else is out here to see her so utterly useless. Skate can feel Fuku smile against her uniform, and she struggles to keep herself from melting.

“Hehe, I was right,” Fuku says, her voice full of triumph. “I can read you like a book, you know. Okay, so gimme.”

“Wh--huh?”

“Your hand, give it here. Don’t you want me to hold it?”

“I-I mean yes, but, um. Well, my hand, it’s--it’s err...” Skate struggles to find the right words to say. Fuku looks up at her, hanging onto her every word, and that only serves to make Skate more nervous. Eventually, something snaps and Skate just admits her problem outright. “I can’t because my hands are sweaty!”

The silence following her outburst is heavy, and right when Skate is ready to apologize, deny it, anything to kill this awkward atmosphere between them, Fuku surprises her yet again by wrapping an arm around hers. It’s almost reminiscent of their rainy day walk only a few days ago, except Fuku presses her body close to Skate’s, and this sort of position could only be seen as romantic in nature.

“There, does this work?” Fuku asks.

Skate nods dumbly as every single thought in her head fizzles out and gets replaces with Fuku. Fuku’s smile, Fuku’s warmth seeping through her uniform to ignite her senses, the feel of Fuku’s ches--

“Ahaha, you’re so red, Skate! It’s so adorable!” Fuku exclaims, snuggling closer, and Skate thinks that this cute girlfriend of hers might just be the death of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really appreciate it <3


End file.
